Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator
'''Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator '''is an indie point-and-click survival horror game as well as a simulation game created by Scott Cawthon. It was first indirectly teased on June 11, 2017. On July 3, Scott released a post on Steam announcing that the game had been in development, but that he was cancelling it, to a mixed response. A week later, he commented on a Reddit post explaining his reasoning, and venting his frustration for the community, to the dismay of the majority of the community. Only a few hours later, Scott apologized for his behavior and took back his statements, saying the game would simply be on hold for a bit. One month later, Scott released some behind-the-scenes images in celebration of the anniversary of ''Five Nights at Freddy's. ''However, in these pictures, there were hidden teasers of one of Scrap Baby's ponytails, some of Molten Freddy's wires, Afton's hand and endoskeleton, and Lefty's endoskeleton head. A week and a half later, a Reddit user received their copy of the Five Nights at Freddy's guidebook, ''The Freddy Files, ''which had a teaser of Scrap Baby in the back alley of the pizzeria at the end, much to the community's interest. On December 4th, Scott released the game to Steam, advertising it as a simple 8-bit pizzeria simulator game in the style of the Five Nights at Freddy's 2-5 minigame. However, upon playing the game for only five minutes, the game makes it obvious that it's more than it seems on the surface. In the game, the player becomes the manager of a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza restaurant, where they can buy games, decorations and animatronics for their pizzeria, which make them more money so they can buy better items and make their way to the top. Between the "tycoon" segments, the player must survive a night with one or more animatronics, which can be obtained by salvaging them between the nights and the simulations. Based on certain items that are purchased or the number of animatronics the player salvages, they can get a different ending, most of them involving the player character being ousted or committed to an asylum. On February 18th, Scott announced that a non-canonical "ultimate custom night" involving almost every animatronic in the franchise would be added to the game, and its release date was projected to be August 8th, the anniversary of the first game's release. On June 27th, Ultimate Custom Night was released as a different game, containing several bizarre lore hints. Synopsis When the game is first launched, the player is faced with a menu featuring several 8-bit happy children and a Freddy serving pizza. When the game beings, the objective is simple: the player, as Freddy, must feed the children three pizzas to make them happy. By level three, a gray Freddy with glowing eyes appears on the other side, who consumes the pizzas, blocking the children. By level four, another "Shadow Freddy" is added, and then more and more and more. Suddenly, the score changes to "99999999", and various sprites begin to flash on the screen as the game begins to glitch out. Suddenly the game cuts to black and fades into Scrap Baby's salvaging minigame. By the fourth audio test, Henry gets cut off after one, and Baby counts off the two and the three, and then her eyes roll up to look at the player. The game cuts to black again, and fades into the intro, where HandUnit comically welcomes the player character to their new job as manager of a Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria chain. After this he gives a short tutorial on how to buy and place items, and when the night begins he guides the player on how to lure away animatronics and finish the night succesfully.